Confession Session
by 7 League Boots
Summary: Gen. Jack and Col.Everett Young (of the Destiny expedition) have down time around Thanksgiving, and the Col. relates his indiscretion. Is he hoping Jack will understand, and why? This takes place before the mission. It's strictly my own interpretation of the SGU relationship but hopefully it works. Written belatedly for the Sam and Jack Shipsgiving Celebration 2013.


CONFESSION SESSION

_SG1- SGU, shortly before the Expedition boards __**Destiny**__ and goes missing. Not beta'd, all errors are mine own._

_Summary:_ Gen. Jack and Col. Everett Young have down time just around Thanksgiving, and the Col. relates his indiscretion. Is he hoping Jack will understand, and why?

Jack knew that the colonel sought him out for something that _really_ troubled him. And unfortunately Jack knew what that trouble was. He sipped at his beer, determined not to order another so he wouldn't cry in it like the colonel looked like he wanted to.

The 'trouble' was something not many outside of Command knew about, and even then it was a micro circle. Jack listened as the colonel mumbled, his eyes weighted and soft with remorse.

"I took full responsibility, sir. It wasn't her fault, not at all," the colonel said louder. Jack was glad he'd sought a remote booth. They both wore uniform civvies of black tee shirts, jeans and a leather jacket for Jack, a military jacket for the colonel.

"Sounds like you did the right thing then, colonel," Jack responded neutrally. He so knew where this was going.

"But after I did the wrong thing. I never meant to hurt TJ, mess up her career. It…I don't know what got into me."

Any other superior officer saying this, Jack would have answered 'lust,' but he didn't now. In the guilt ridden colonel's case it was just as bad – love. There wasn't any answer to give for this, so Jack just nodded and sipped a beer that was growing way too warm for his liking. The colonel lifted his near empty beer bottle and waved it a little.

"So why'd she go and say it was _her_ fault, too? Huh? I mean, I was trying to protect her, sir. She wouldn't let me keep her out of harm's way. Why?"

"Because you'd be charged with rape instead of conduct unbecoming," Jack replied. His tone was a little harsher than he intended; the colonel fairly ducked. "It seems like she was looking to protect you, too, colonel." And that the woman in question likely loved him as well, Jack didn't say.

It was a messy situation, the kind he was glad he never had to sit in judgment on. As it was, both were sanctioned but not drummed out on their backsides. The military wasn't lightly going to toss out trained SGC personnel for frat disobedience. The way he heard it, just trying to carry on after the big brass spanked them was punishment enough. Some wise generals sensed the two were already eaten with guilt and gave them the choice to face their transgressions privately while on duty or resign. They were still here. Then there was the worry that the indiscretion would leak out; that apparently had happened on some small-scale.

And the fact that the colonel was still married, although separated from his wife, stirred things good. Yep, a gluey mess, it was.

"Being with her was just way more than I expected. Too good for me. But we couldn't stop. I wish I'd never touched her, then maybe she could forgive me," the colonel sighed after reflecting on his empty beer bottle. Jack saw him eyeing the half filled one in his hand. Jack took pity on him and called for a refill for the man but not for himself. "Thank you, general."

Jack nodded and they fell silent. The bar filled, emptied, filled a few times until at last there were just a handful of diners, drinkers and pool players. They had eaten their burgers and fries (a salad for Jack, to his remorse) and downed chilled mineral water on the side. The colonel became less effusive but Jack sensed the man hadn't finished. Oh, no; there was still _The Question_ to be asked.

"Did you never...did you ever feel tempted, sir? I…I don't mean to pry. I just wondered if you were tempted, how you handled it?" the colonel finally asked. His haunted eyes beseeched him, his large hand tightened on the water-glass. Poor schmuck, Jack thought.

"The only way to handle a feeling so strong, colonel, is to deny it a battle," Jack replied after a long minute. "That's how any officer handles the things you felt. You focus on the mission, the goal, your sore knees, that favorite cake in the commissary." The colonel's brow furrowed before it cleared and he blushed like a kid caught with a forbidden cookie. "What's done is done. Command understands your situation, they have frat rules but they can't stop feelings. _You_ have to do the hard part – the part that puts on the brakes at the line."

The colonel's eyes were clamped shut. Jack had sympathy for the guy, but he'd done the forbidden. He couldn't see how lucky he was that he still had his job, a rank and wasn't also charged with adultery. All the love in the world wasn't making up for the harm he'd caused the one he would have died and not hurt. And would rather have died than not _know_ that he loved where he was loved in return.

They exchanged another half hour or so of other topics before Jack glanced at his watch. The colonel noticed and blushed again before picking up the bill. As they reached the sidewalk, Jack was sure there was no more to say but the colonel turned to him at the curb.

"General, thanks for listening. I hope you know that I know I'm a lucky bastard pulling through all of this. I just wish…" the colonel faltered before deciding to go for it, "that I'd waited, no matter how long it took. Goodnight, sir," the officer said, shaking his hand. Then he walked briskly down the street to his car.

Jack watched him climb into his truck and pull off without incident. Only then did he head for his own SUV. As he sat at the wheel and buckled in, he looked down at his watch and then twisted the gold band on his finger. He gunned the vehicle to life and as he pulled off, spoke to his phone.

"Simply irresistible," he said with a smile. The dashboard phone lit up and dialed. After two rings, an answer.

"On your way, Jack?" came _her_ voice. He grinned.

"On my way, Sam. See you in ten," Jack replied. "Missed you."

"Talk. Get here and prove it. Without a speeding ticket," her voice teased.

"That's your thing, as half of Colorado Springs highway patrol knows," he quipped. Her laughter made him ease down on the gas. "Now me, I know that all good things come to those who wait."

"It'd better, or see you in the morning, hot stuff." And she rang off with another lovely laugh.

Jack recalled his evening with the haunted colonel. Temptation was a blip - hell yeah, it was, and especially when both sides feel it loud and clear. But they weathered it, didn't let their attraction wear their priorities down and somehow still they connected years along. Jack was thankful every moment that he and his wife spent together, legally and guilt free.

The colonel and his subordinate lover had a lot to overcome if they ever wanted to make good on the love that nearly cost them everything. For him and Sam, it was a burden they'd never know. They waited, and now she waited for him again in the precious times they were on the same side of the galaxy together.

Jack got that speeding ticket after all.

The End.

_Author's Note: Since I've been shamefully MIA on the Gateworld Sam and Jack thread, this is my humble offering for their annual Sam and Jack Shipsgiving. Wish I could have attended but alas! You celebrated our favorite SG couple with class, as usual Shippers! -__** 7LB**_


End file.
